


I'll be your strong man, I'll be your West Coast

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Geralt to the rescue, Geralt's POV, M/M, Profanity, Short, Short One Shot, a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Jaskier seems to notice how tense he is though, tapping him on his chest gently in a comforting manner, he laughs “Holy fuck, you really are made of bricks aren’t you? I mean I already knew but still, it surprises me every single time.”“Hm.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 303





	I'll be your strong man, I'll be your West Coast

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr (feel free to send me more :3): Geralt overhears someone talking about ambushing "the witcher's bard", and that Jaskier is about to walk right into it. He manages to get there right in time to grab him and ride off. And when they are in a safe place, it hits Geralt that he almost didn't make it, forcing him to question his feelings.
> 
> Gave it my best~~ Hope you guys enjoy it ^^

It’s by chance that Geralt is in the same village as Jaskier, not that he’s seen the bard yet, but he passed by some drunk men singing toss a coin to your witcher, and he _knew_. Even when other bards sing it, no one else gets the populace as excited as Jaskier, so it had to be him. It’s been a couple of months since they last saw each other, and Geralt always starts to miss Jaskier by now, his companionship, his non-stop prattling; he’s feeling lucky.

Something in the air shifts bringing him to a halt, focusing his senses Geralt overhears a hushed conversation.

“Are you sure it’s gonna work?” the man sounds scared, and unsure, his friend though answers with a calm and deep voice, no doubt that their plan will go without a hitch, “Yeah, the witcher’s bard can’t keep it in his pants, he’ll follow any pretty, willing face, and when he follows our bait, we nab him.”

Geralt restrains himself from moving, and confronting them, Jaskier might be in jeopardy and he needs to keep listening; it’s hard to control himself though. Another voice joins them, and cuts his thought process, he’s starting to get a fucking headache, “How many people do we got?”

“At least ten people, counting with us. Most of them are at the tavern hearing the bard screeching his shitty songs.” the man in control answers, and Geralt would really, _really_ , love to punch his throat in. There’s no doubt Geralt can take out all of them, men had nothing on Witchers after all, but that’s a mess he doesn’t want on his hands. It’s enough being the Butcher of Blaviken, and he’s not _that_ anymore, Jaskier made sure of that. He is the bard’s white wolf.

So, no, he doesn’t beat the shit out of the men, even if they might deserve it, but he hops onto Roach and follows the stench of the tavern to his beloved friend. When he gets there, he basically runs into the place, his eyes falling on Jaskier right away, as the bard flirted with some pretty girl, probably taking a break from all the singing. 

For fucks sake.

Rolling his eyes, he walks to Jaskier and pulls him out of the place, quickly and efficiently. Getting him onto Roach in one fell swoop, he made his way out of the village, as Jaskier’s reactions were basically “Wow there. Eh-what? Geralt? What’s going on? Uh.”

“Saving your arse.”

“My arse is perfectly fine. Actually it’s better than fine, it’s perfect, _thank you very much._ ”

Jaskier is holding onto Geralt tightly, as Roach gallops away, and- 

_What if?_

What if Geralt hadn’t been around?

What if Jaskier had-

_No._

Just the thought of Jaskier getting hurt _or_ \- worse - without him being there, to help him, is sending him into a downwards spiral. Beaten and bloody on the dirt, Geralt feels like he’s going to be sick.

Jaskier seems to notice how tense he is though, tapping him on his chest gently in a comforting manner, he laughs “Holy fuck, you really are made of bricks aren’t you? I mean I already _knew_ but still, it surprises me every single time.”

“Hm.”

“Come on you grump, what has you so...grump?” Jaskier shakes his head as he says it, disappointed in his choice of words, knowing he can do better.

“Just thinking.”

“How mysterious of you. Let me guess, you’re imagining what would have happened if you, my valiant knight in shining armor hadn’t come to my rescue?”

Somehow, his already impossibly tense muscles, tense even more, and he looks at Jaskier.

“We’ve been friends since forever by now, I can read you like a book. A dirty, hard to open, but fairly interesting book, actually.”

“Glad you’re having fun with the situation.”

“Oh please. I can take care of myself. Believe it or not, I’ve had my share of troubles, and we aren’t always together. One way or another, I’m capable of saving my own perfect arse.”

“Then maybe we should always be together, just in case.” time stops after he finishes talking, neither of them knowing how to react, but Jaskier is never one to keep quiet for long and saves them from the awkwardness.

“Wouldn’t you get sick of me? After all, you’re always complaining.”

Honesty doesn’t come easy to Geralt, they both know it, but the scare of having almost lost Jaskier is still fresh in his mind, “I always miss you when you’re not with me.”

“ _Oh._ ” Jaskier says, lingering on the word and the moment, “Me too.” he whispers.

Knowing you like someone, even love someone, is quite different from understanding you’re _in love_ with them. And that peculiar realization, finally hits Geralt in the face _hard_. They are friends, they are companions, and will always be no matter their relationship, but now he wants more. To love and to hold, and to keep close, safely in his arms.

It’s always been right in front of him, but somehow he went the long way around to get here; he’s also pretty sure Jaskier has gotten here much earlier, and has only been waiting for him to catch up.

Pretty obvious when the Witcher thinks back on how his bard looks at him so full of something ( _love_ ), how he sings to him filled with longing and adoration.

Sweet fuck, he’s fucking blind; but from now on, they have all the time in the world. _Together._

And Geralt is going to show him just how much he loves him, and appreciates him and worships him. Just like Jaskier shows him, every single day.

“Glad we agree then. Now you can never get rid of me.” Jaskier smiles, resting his chin on Geralt’s shoulder. 

“ _Good._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
